Break up: HikaHaru
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Song Fic for Auburn's Perfect Two: Break Up Version. Hikaru and Haruhi are having hard times with their relationship, ever since Kaoru moved to Italy. Takes place in future time, college to be specific. Break-Up. Please Read! And this is not me bashing HikaHaru, I really love the pairing.


_We always used to talk real late after midnight  
>Now the only thing we do on the phone is fight<br>Is there a way to make this go away  
>I don't think that we're gonna be okay <em>

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Hikaru screamed.

"I told you I had to go to school! I can't answer my phone in class!" Haruhi shouted.

"Then you should have texted me!"

"No! I couldn't! Stop yelling would you?"

Then the line went dead. Haruhi slammed the phone shut and threw it against the wall. She cried and screamed.

"Why?" she screamed to the ceiling. "Will we ever be like we were once ago?"

She rolled on her side and looked at the picture of Hikaru, her and….Kaoru. That's when things went bad. She cried when her mind filled with thoughts of Kaoru.

'We used to be such a great couple. Then it happened. Kaoru moved to Italy to go to college. Hikaru didn't want to move away from me, so he stayed. Without Kaoru he just crumbled and our relationship suffered.' She thought to herself.

_You were my hero and I was your sidekick  
>Now you're gonna be the tear that I cry when we split<br>Baby I don't think that I can do this  
>It seems so wrong makin` up with only one kiss<em>

Haruhi called out to Hikaru as he stormed down her drive way.

"Hikaru wait!"

"No. I'm going home, Haruhi!"

"Please, I'm sorry! It will never happen again!"

Hikaru shook his head as he opened the door to his 2012 Mercedes. "It doesn't matter. You still let him kiss you."

"I told you I couldn't do anything. Please Hikaru. Don't do this to me, please." Haruhi begged as she reached and grabbed the soft cotton material of his sweater.

Hikaru looked at her and could see the sincere apology in her eyes and that she was being honest and was truly saddened by this. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck. 'This feels wrong. But it feels so nice, at the same time'

_Don't think that I could ever be  
>Able to stay with you now baby<br>Cuz in time I know that we'll both see  
>We're not meant to be <em>

"I don't know anymore, Haruhi." Hikaru murmured to her.

She looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much longer this can last between us. I miss Kaoru, and it just….We are fighting, a lot. And I just don't know anymore."

Haruhi stared at him. "I-I know how you feel Hikaru. I have felt like that a few times since Kaoru left."

'Maybe we aren't really meant to be' they thought at the same time.

_Cuz you're the one who makes me cry  
>You would never ever save me<br>All your words are full of lies  
>You're not the one I wanna marry<em>

Haruhi cried as she ran from the restaurant/bar Hikaru had told they would meet up for dinner. She had walked through the doors to see Hikaru making out with some other girl. She couldn't believe he would cheat on her.

Later that night Hikaru stopped by her house.

"Haruhi, where were you tonight?"

"Not like you would have been able to see me anyways. With the way you were kissing that other girl."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "Oh Haruhi, I am so sorry about that. She kissed me first, I swear to it."

Haruhi stared at him in disbelief. "Now you're lying to me? Seriously Hikaru? I'm not stupid. You obviously kissed her first or called her over. Either way you made the first move. Don't play that crap with me."

"Haruhi−" Haruhi slammed the door shut.

"Lies! They're all lies Hikaru! So don't waste your breathe."

"Haruhi, we were going to talk about the wedding, you know cause we are engaged. Have been for five months now."

Haruhi gasped, she had completely forgotten. She looked at the silver ring on her finger with the big blue sapphire in the center, surrounded by little shiny diamonds. All of the gems were real.

"Hikaru I don't think I can marry you. You're not the one. Let's not worry about that."

_Cuz baby can't you see  
>We're just a fantasy<br>There's nothing we can do  
>We're not the perfect two<br>We're not the perfect two  
>We're not the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're not the perfect two<em>

"We have to realize we have been dating since our third year of high school, it was a fantasy we both kept dreaming of living. Then it came true. Now it is us just living in the old fantasy. But the fantasy is crumbling down all around us. Maybe we should just give up on this, because we aren't the perfect two. We always said we were, but now…not so much." Haruhi told Hikaru as she cried.

Hikaru shook his head. "Hold to this with me, for just a little longer." He pleaded.

Haruhi nodded, slowly. "Just a little longer."

_I thought you were my prince and I was your princess  
>Now that we're here all of that is meaningless<br>I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces  
>Between my hands and my diary pages <em>

We were always dreaming about ruling a kingdom. It was weird thought, Hikaru the prince, me as the princess, and Kaoru would be jester. It made me laugh. But it was a sweet thought that we three came up with. We were still in our second year, still young. Hikaru and I we're both aware of our own crushes on the other, but not aware of the other's crush. It was quite obvious now that I think about it…. But now I was a fool for letting Hikaru waste my time and that dream means absolutely nothing to me now. I don't think even remembers it. My diaries are filled with wasted upon wasted pages of him, all of him. My hands are permanently tainted with the smell of his.

_You used to be the one that made me happy  
>You used to tell me you were lucky to have me<br>Now you're as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care cuz we're no longer together <em>

"Hikaru….I'm not happy anymore. No longer am I holding onto this….I'm sorry. But I am done, for good. I hope you see Kaoru and tell him I say hi. Good bye." Haruhi said before turning around and rushing back to her small convertible.

Hikaru stood frozen, tears trailed down his face. He smiled sadly. He got into his car on his way to the airport.

Haruhi pulled into her driveway and ran inside the house. 'You had always told me how lucky you were. It would make me smile. But now….when I would see you, you were no longer happy. Just cold, as cold as the bitter winter weather. But now I don't care, we are no longer together. And I don't know if I am happy or sad about it, but either way I hope you and Kaoru go on living happier lives.'

_Don't think that I could ever be  
>Able to stay with you now baby<br>Cuz in time I know that we'll both see  
>We're not meant to be <em>

"I knew that we couldn't keep it up after you left Kaoru. You helped us get through our problems, but with you gone…that just added this big huge unfixable problem." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

Hikaru was on his phone at the airport informing Kaoru about his coming arrival.

Kaoru sighed. "I'm sorry Hikaru. But that just proves it wasn't meant to be. Sorry to say it."

"I know. She's known it too. We just hadn't wanted to let go."

_You know that I'll never love you  
>Like the way I ever used to<br>But you know I will remember you  
>Now that I'm gone I smile<br>It took me quite awhile  
>To see we won't walk the aisle <em>

Haruhi sat on her bed, thinking it all through. 'He knows I will never love him that way, just like I know the same with him. I will still remember him, and I hope that when he and Kaoru come back, maybe just maybe, we can go back to how it used to be. Before this whole mess even happened. But now I know, that if I ever walk down the aisle, it won't be with him. And it is a little saddening because he was my high school crush and romance. The only one I had ever had. And that certainly took awhile for me to realize.'

_Cuz you're the one who makes me cry  
>You would never ever save me<br>All your words are full of lies  
>You're not the one I wanna marry<br>Cuz baby can't you see  
>We're just a fantasy<br>There's nothing we can do  
>We're not the perfect two<br>We're not the perfect two  
>We're not the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're not the perfect two<em>

Haruhi finished listening to the chorus and realized something. "This song explains Hikaru and I's old relationship exactly. Weird…."

* * *

><p>Tada! I found this song and immediately thought 'Hey I could write a fanfic for this!' so here it is. By the way I actually love HikaHaru pairing, it is one of my favorites, so don't think I'm flaming it. It was just the only pairing that would work with this song. Oh and a quick disclaimer, Hitachiin does not own Ouran High School Host Club, Perfect Two Break Up Version by xRAWR16. ~R&amp;R~ please, NO flamers though.<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
